


Guy Time

by TwinVax



Series: Reunited [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, fjord is bad at people, he tries, yeza is not sure whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Fjord prepares to take Yeza out with him and the others for a little guy time.





	Guy Time

“If he gets hurt I’ll fucking kill you!” Nott warns, using Caduceus as a ladder to point at Fjord threateningly. 

Fjord coughs, looking uncomfortable, “I know, you’ll kill all of us if your husband gets hurt. It’s fine.” 

She shakes her head, “No, just you. This is your fucking idea, if he gets hurt because of this bullshit idea you have, in this gods damn place, you’ll be lucky if you had to deal with your water snake monster patron instead of me!” she promises, jumping off Cad’s arm after she finishes the threat, looking up at him with a glare, “Same goes for if you get Caleb hurt.” 

Fjord sighs, letting her leave, as he turns to look over at Yeza. The halfling looking equally bewildered as he is a bit worried. The worry isn’t new, Fjord knows he’s been afraid of this place since meeting him, so he doesn’t think it’s that important. “You alright to get on going and have an experience with the three of us?” he asks. “Just us guys?”

Yeza looks away from Nott’s retreating form, up at him with visible trepidation. The halflings got no poker face, same as Nott is shit at lying. Fjord files that away, as a good thing to know for later, might be good if they play cards. “I guess so, Mr. Fjord. Where are we going, here?” he asks a good question, one Fjord isn’t sure he can answer since he has no damn clue what can be done in this city. 

He shrugs, “Just having some fun. Guy Time in a strange city, you know?” 

The chemist stares at him, blinking a moment before he hesitantly says, “No? I don’t think I’ve ever done that. Much less, um, in a city that… probably isn’t safe for me to be in.” 

Fjord sighs, looking up at Caduceus who nods and smiles at him, “Right, okay.” he rubbed his face, looking over at Caleb a few feet away, “Caleb! Come on, it’s time we headed out! Gotta show Yeza a good time before we bring him home, and all, ya know?!” 

“I’d rather go home to my son, then this.” Yeza mutters, Fjord only hearing him because he had picked the halfling up as he headed towards the door. The man yells when he’s surprised by something the same way Nott does. 

Yeah, Fjord is pretty sure things are gunna be just fine. He gets along well with Nott, he can do the same with her husband, in a nebulously enemy/ally territory.  


End file.
